When All Hope is Gone
by SailorMartin3
Summary: Someone special returns to Hogwarts.
1. Default Chapter

The Forbidden Forest was completely silent. No leaves were stirring, no animals moved among the trees. It was as if the Forest was waiting for something. Then a small sound was heard the hesitant tread of a creature who was almost beyond help.

The huge black dog was concentrating only on putting one foot and then the other in front of the other (well, he would be if he was in his human form) his breathing was very labored and he was limping on one hind leg. He was so gaunt that "skin and bones" would be a compliment. It was a miracle he was even on his feet. All he knew was that he had to get to Hogwarts, there was a very important message he had to deliver. Even more important than the one that had brought him this way three years hence.

The creatures of the Forest stared at the dog, but none stepped forward to harm him. This was a creature to be respected, they knew. One of the werewolf's pack. The creatures of the Forest had long ago made a pact to never harm a member of that pack.

Why? You might ask, as most of the creatures in the Forest were evil and wouldn't think twice about harming any of the students from Hogwarts that chose to cross their paths. Well, from the moment that the four members of the werewolf's pack had first set foot inside the Forest, they had been watched. The bond that had been obvious and the trust that the pack showed their leader had told the creatures that nothing should break them apart. At least not the creatures of the Forest.

The laboring animal had no idea that he had a bodyguard of the normal pack of wolves on either side of him for he could not think on anything but keeping on his feet, for he knew that should he fall, he would never get up again. The tracks in the snow were bloody as the frozen ice cut into his paws.

He looked up and saw that at last he was coming to the edge of the Forest and could see in the distance the castle. His heart beat faster and he tried to go faster, but that was a mistake for he hit a patch of ice and his feet went out from under him and he knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

As the dog slumped to the ground, the wolves moved forward. It was obvious that without their help, the last loyal member of the werewolf's pack would die alone and without anyone knowing that there was a chance to save him. With the ways that the creatures had of knowing these things, they knew that people would care about whether he lived or died.

The alpha female was the first to step out of the surrounding forest. Ringing in her mind were the screams and howls made by the werewolf every month as he mourned his lost pack. The wolf pack had wanted to go to him and be there for him, but they knew that it wasn't them that the werewolf needed.

She paused beside the dog and then gently nudged him with her nose. There was a slight whimper. That was encouraging. There was a chance that they could get him close enough to the castle for someone to find him. But he had to get up for she could not drag him the required distance.

_Wake up, loyal friend._ The words registered on Padfoot's subconscious and very slowly he opened his eyes. _We will help you get close enough to the castle to be found, but you need to be on your feet in order to do so. Come._ With a great effort and putting most of his wait on the female wolf and her mate Padfoot slowly gained his feet.

With very slow, painful steps, Padfoot managed to move along the path towards the edge of the forest. He knew that it wasn't very much farther and he would be in range of the Map. If anyone was watching it they would be able to find him. With a tremendous effort he made it the last few feet and sank into unconsciousness once more.

* * *

Harry was not having a good day. Of course any day that started with double potions in the icy dungeons was never a good day. He could not keep his mind on the potion that he was supposed to be making and he was lucky that nothing had gone wrong so far. Then he felt his head hit the desk beside his cauldron and fell into a dream.

_He was somewhere that looked very much like a medieval dungeon. Complete with chains, whips, and a rack. ON one wall, there were two shadowy figures chained and tortured. He moved closer as if to see who they were and the scene changed. _

He was now on the edge of the Forbidden Forest and was watching as if it was a scene from a movie. There coming out of the forest was a large black dog supported on both sides by wolves. Trying to maintain his balance, he saw the dog fall to the ground.

Harry jerked awake. It was just a dream, he told himself. Sirius is dead. No, it wasn't a dream, he corrected, it was a vision given him by Voldemort to lure him outside the anti-apparation wards of the castle, well he wasn't buying it. Not this time.

"I'll prove the vision wasn't real," he muttered to himself and he didn't see the look of concern on Ron's face. He pulled out the Map and muttered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." As the lines of the Map drew themselves on the parchment, he heard Ron ask, "Harry, what are you doing?" He didn't answer. Then a shriek of surprise and joy filled the potions classroom as Harry stood to his feet so fast, that he overturned his cauldron. Without a backwards glance he ran from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The shriek startled Snape so much that he dropped the chalk that he was using to write the next set of potion instructions on the board. He turned just in time to see Potter run through the door.

"POTTER! GET BACK HERE!!!! 1000 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!!!!"

There was no sound of returning footsteps. Potter was gone.

Ron instinctively caught the Map before it hit the ground. He didn't know what had happened, but Harry hadn't been this happy since before the incident in the Department of Mysteries. Whatever he had seen, both in his vision and on the Map, must have been amazing. He looked down.

At first he couldn't see what it was that Harry had seen. Then, on the very edge of the Map he saw it. It was all he could do not to go running after Harry. In fact, he could barely restrain himself from giving a shout of joy of his own.

Taking the opportunity while Snape stood fuming at the door, he motioned to Hermione who was sitting with Lavender Brown. She looked at him puzzled, but came over anyway. Silently, he handed the Map. There in nice bold letters was the name "SIRIUS BLACK."

"But, he's-- he's..." Hermione stuttered.

"Dead?" asked Ron, who had gotten control of himself, but barely. "You heard Professor Lupin third year. The Map never lies. He's here, Hermione, on the grounds. Whatever he did to come back, I'm just glad he is."

"Me, too," said Hermione. She handed the Map back to Ron. "Should we tell someone? I mean, he is Professor Lupin's friend, too." Lowering her voice, she said, "I'm sure that he would like to know that his last loyal friend has come back from the dead."

Ron looked back down at the Map and paled. "Hermione, we have bigger problems." His face took on the same frightening look that Sirius Black's had when looking at Wormtail in third year. "Wormtail, and about a dozen other D.E.s have shown on the grounds."

Hermione's face hardened. "Where?"

Ron said, "Just outside the boundaries for apparating. They are only about 300 yards from Snuffles and they are between Harry, Snuffles and the castle."

Hermione gasped, "Oh, no, and Harry doesn't have his wand."


	4. Chapter 4

**Strega- **Thanks for being the first person to reply. I'm glad you like my story. Anyway, about a fight between the D.E.s and my wolf pack, you'll have to wait and see, but don't you think one would be pretty intimidating especially to cowards like certain D.E.s that we can name? (grins) And about the wand, well as the day is Halloween, Harry is not in the best of spirits. Besides, he woke up late and left it in his room, he didn't even have breakfast, he decided that since he only had Potions, Divination and History of Magic that morning, he could do without his wand until lunch time.

**Dreamer- **Thanks, I'm glad you like it.

**Tacky Socks- **Interesting name by the way, of course I am going to continue this fiction.

**Isle of Jura- **Thanks.

**A.J. of Gryffindor- **Thanks.

**athenakitty- **Wouldn't you be after what happened in the D.M.? As for the second question, you will just have to wait and see.

**Amy- **Sirius is my all-time favorite character, as you will see if you read many of my stories. As for your questions, you will have to wait and see.

**neo-lover72- **Thanks.

**Jeanne2- **Thanks, I'm glad you like it.

**Chapter Four**

"What do we do?" asked Ron. "I don't care what happened in the Department of Mysteries, I will not leave Harry to fight alone without his wand because you know he will try."

"Ron," Hermione cautioned. "You know that there are at least as many D.E.s out there with Wormtail as were with **HER** in the Department of Mysteries." As a rule both of them had vowed never to bring up Bellatrix's name again. It would set Harry off.

"Well, like I said, I don't care. We were doing okay in the D.M. before our side showed up. At least we all had our wands then. What we need is a plan and we need to think of one fast." he looked down at the Map again. "They don't seem to be moving yet but who knows how long that will last."

"We should have expected this, Ron, we noticed this morning that Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore, Flitwick, and others were not at breakfast. We should have known that **HE** would use this opportunity to strike, as we know **HE'S** too much of a coward to do it when Dumbledore is here."

"Here's what we will do," said Ron. "Gather the D.A. I will go get Professor Lupin from his class. After you sound the alarm with the D.A. go up to your dorm and send Pig to Headquarters, and also send Crookshanks to Snuffles and Harry. We know from third year that Crookshanks can communicate with Snuffles. Tell him to get Snuffles and Harry to the," here he dropped his voice even further, so none of the Slytherins would over-hear, "Shrieking Shack. And hurry, we don't know how much time we have. Tell the D.A. to meet us in the entrance hall."

"Right," said Hermione. Together they stood and started for the door, Hermione pulling out her galleon to call the D.A. as she went.

All eyes in the room were on the two students as they walked toward the door, Ron after sticking the Map, with Hogwarts grounds still visible, in his pocket. The determined look on their faces was obvious and the members of the D.A. in the room stood, too. Whatever was going on, they knew that they would be needed.

"And just where do you think you are going?" asked Snape with contempt.

Meeting his gaze dead on Ron said, "None of your business, Snape." and made to push past him.

"Weasley, if you walk out that door, I will personally see that you are expelled. That goes for you, too, Miss Granger and for all of those foolish enough to leave this class."

In a voice that was cold stone, Hermione replied, "Go ahead and expel us. If I have to be expelled for saving my best friend's life, I'm not wanted at this school anyway."

"My parents would be more disappointed if I didn't stand for what I believed in, Snape," put in Ron. "And I believe that though there are many times when you should listen to those in authority over you, I also believe that like Hermione said in our first year, 'There is more to being a wizard or witch than books and cleverness. The most important thing is to stand by your friends. If a certain traitor could not see that than I pity him because I for one do not know a single person who will mourn if and whenhe dies." With that Hermione and Ron pushed past their Professor and went down the hall.

Every single Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff in the class stood to follow. They knew that Harry was in trouble and though many were not sure that they believed the Dark Lord was back, if he was, they would not let their savior fight alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hermione tapped her galleon with her wand and the words _"Entrance Hall. Urgent."_ appeared on it. Then she set it so that it would vibrate in the D.A. members' pockets. Having done that, she raced up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

All around the castle, members of the D.A. jumped as they felt their galleons vibrate. Ever so cautiously, they would take the galleon out and look at them, when they saw the message, they would invariably jump to their feet and head towards the door, gripping their wands. They remembered being told what happened in the D.M. and had been very sorry that they had missed it, and it was agreed that no matter what they were doing at the time, they would not miss another chance.

* * *

As soon as the members of the D.A. plus as many of the other students as possible who had seen the others leave, were in the Entrance Hall, Ron began telling them what had happened.

"Now, there is one thing that all of you must understand very clearly," he said. "Many of you will remember a man named Sirius Black from three years ago, well I am here to tell you that he is innocent of all crimes that were brought against him." He went on to tell a very abbreviated version of the story that he, Hermione, and Harry had heard in third year.

"I know that some of you might think that this is unbelievable, but believe me when I say that we want only those who believe in his innocence to come with us. We will have enough trouble out there without wondering who is on our side. One of the reasons I told you Sirius Black's story is because you will see him out there and you will also see the true traitor, we want you to be prepared. Any who do not believe that Sirius Black is innocent, please leave and return to your dormitories." No one left.

It was a symbol of how much Ron, Hermione, and Harry were respected by most of the school, that everyone believed Ron immediately. They did not question that he had asked those who did not believe to leavebecause in times like this, distrust could lead to death.

* * *

When Hermione returned to the Entrance Hall, she saw nearly three-fourths of the school waiting. She wasn't really surprised, after all, those students made up the better part of the school. The smart ones, the brave ones and the loyal ones.

"Ginny, Neville," she said, "I would like to give you a very special job. I would like you to guard the entrance to the Whomping Willow. That is where Sirius and Harry are going to be. Just stay far enough away from the branches to not get hit."


End file.
